headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Head Soccer Wiki:Administration
This page is all about the ranks of the contributors. If you have any question and you don't know which Admin you must ask then you are on the right page. To be added you need: #A Wikia account #At least 100 edits on this wikia #The "Key to the Wikia" badge #150 badge points (to show your edit in different areas) #Good edits and no vandalism and Spam If you aren't active for two weeks (without saying that you are offline, on vacation, etc.), you will be kicked from that list. Please ask a Admin before adding yourself. Rules *Only Admins decide who is which rank *Only edit your own entry, except if there's a spelling mistake or if its Vandalism/Spam *The 3 lowest Ranks don't have any bonuses (except for the name colors), it's just that you got higher chances of becoming a moderator/rollback ... How to get higher Ranks If you notice, that you have all requirements for Recognized/Active/Top Contributor, write a message to an admin, and you will get the right colour and you will be moved to the correct Rank. The other Ranks can be reached by doing many good edits here and help users a lot. The only exception to this is the Rank "Chat Moderator". This Rank will be given to the most active Contributors in Chat, regardless of any edit count.Update Name colours Everybody on this page has got a different name colours. Please write on Werner der Champ's message wall if you don't have the right colour. If you already contacted FranceSwitzerland you needn't write another message to Werner der Champ, because he will see it anyway. Sometimes you got to clear your browsers cache to view the changes. If you want an other colour, request it in the forums. Note that at least half of your rank must agree, and it mustn't be too similar to any other contributor's colour! Admins Admins have full-access to this wikia, and therefore can do many useful things. We currently don't need more admins, so don't ask us about this. ---- FranceSwitzerland He is the admin to make the wiki better. When you don't know how to add things in pages or something about images? Then you must come to him. He is also the Admin with the most edits on this wiki. He is every day online on this wiki. Werner der Champ He is the admin all about the community. If you want another background, wiki features or something else then you must ask him about that (using the forum or his talk page). He will mostly improve the design of pages and creating advanced systems (like the post your Ideas here page). He used to be online around 6-8 pm (GMT). He is always one time online on the wiki and that is the mostly in the evening (Europe) Discussion Moderators Can delete and edit comments and forum posts We currently don't need any more Moderators, so don't ask us about this. ---- Teh Sweggurboi (Discussion-Moderator & Rollback) Teh Sweggurboi is a good and somehow opinionated contributor on the Wiki. He has created character and power shot rankings, idea pages, information pages and help guides. He knows much about Head Soccer and football in real life. SwitzerlandSoccer (Discussion-Moderator & Chat-Moderator) SwitzerlandSoccer is a good user who is every day active. He mostly edits Collages. Also he makes pages for all Power Shot Elements and Counter Attack Elements. Aca soccer (Discussion-Moderator) Aca soccer is a contributor who does edits most on new characters. He likes to compare and make ranks about characters. He has created character ideas like Montenegro 2,Kepler 452b and others. He has created the general idea Training mode (and his current goal is to finish it) and is usually very active on the wiki, mostly on wiki chat. He is also every day online. Deathsquad44 (Discussions-Moderator & Chat-Moderator) Deathsquad44 is a contributor who specialises on grammar mistakes, and also works on everything except for Backgrounds and Borders. He is almost every day online on the Head Soccer Wiki, and you can always ask him questions, although he also asks a lot of questions. Chat Moderators Can kick contributors out of the chat and ban them from joining the chat ---- Fire mummy (Chat-Moderator) He is a contributor who mostly edits Grammar mistakes or Bad formatting.He made few Costume ideas and Character ideas.He is every day on this Wikia. Ecuadorsoccer (Chat-Moderator) Ecuadorsoccer is a contributor that likes to add links and polls to pages. He also makes edits in very bad ideas and the ones that are bad written. He likes too much the voting pages, the character ideas, and, the costume ideas pages. Estonian Sheep (Chat Moderator) He is an user in this wiki since November, who has made many Costumes and Character Ideas, that are all pretty good. He fixes grammar mistakes in pages and does other good edits. He also adds links and pictures. This user is active usually every day. ---- Rollbacks Rollbacks can revert edits by one user with one click. ---- HongKongSoccer (Rollback) He is an user on this wiki who has made many Character and Costumes ideas. He is also doing a lot of good edits and this user is active and online every day. He also has many Blog posts. He is not a bad user! Game-mod (Rollback) Coming soon Top Contributors You need everything needed for ranks below and #The Devoted Badge (30 days active) #500 edits #600 badge points. #150 edits in the last 14 days, at least one per day ---- CROATIAISTHEBEST He is also an user on this wikia, and he did some character ideas. He does a lot of good edits, and he did some pages on this wikia. He is usually active at the afternoon or at the evening. He is every day online on this wikia. He also sometimes adds some links or pictures. He is a user since November. Active Contributors You need everything needed for the rank below and #The Two Weeks on the Wiki badge #300 edits #300 badge points #30 edits in the last 5 days, at least one per day ---- Alexmagas28 Alexmagas28 made a lot of Character VS Character,doing a lot of good edits. He made a few Costumes,General Ideas and Character Ideas but he isn't every day online on this Wikia. Captain chess He is also a user on this wiki, and you can ask him over all kind of things about Head Soccer. He also fixes most of the grammar on pages. Now he does bugfixes, and you can remind him to do any of them in any page (In the message wall). He is only a bit too inactive. MultixGamePlay MultixGamePlay is usually active on the wiki and on the chat everyday. You can ask him some simple questions about the wiki. He created some costume ideas. He has an account since November 2015 so he is quite new. Zero 78 ZERO 78 is an user of this wiki that usually fixes some grammar and typo mistakes. He usually active everyday. You can ask him everything about Head Soccer. He will answers it as soon as he can. Leicstahood Leicstahood is a contributor who does many edits, usually on Grammar. He has also made some character ideas including Sensei and Lenny. He is active everyday and goes on Live! Chat whenever he gets the opportunity. SpainSoccer Coming soon Recognized Contributors You need the following to be added: #A Wikia account #At least 100 edits on this wikia #The "Key to the Wikia" badge ''or ''300 total edits #110 badge points (to show your edit in different areas) #Good edits and no vandalism and Spam ---- TheHSFan He is a contributor all about things over the wiki. He has an account since January 2014. You can also ask him a lot, because he is the contributor who has the longest account on this wiki. How wiki was before, who was the most active... Agent Aleksa 008 Coming Soon Very bad Users This is the Rank of Shame, the users in this Rank are the ones that spam for badges and damage the wiki. If you fall in this Rank is very probable that you will be blocked. You mustn't spam or vandalise if you don't want to get notoriety. ---- DR. SUPER He always spams for badges. This is only a start, if you have more things about yourself, feel free to add it under your name. Or you can change it completely how it now is. Only contributors or Admins with more than 100 edits come on this list (See Requirements above). Also don't spam over Ranks, because we Admins and other Contributors don't give you higher ranks. Category:Handy Pages